Taskmaster (Avengeance)
This article, Taskmaster (Avengeance), is property of Derek Metaltron. Please do not edit this article unless given permission to do so. Taskmaster is a playable villain character in Avengeance: Heroes Among Us. He is classified as a Gadget User. Biography Events of Avengeance: Heroes Among Us Intro/Outro Default Costume *Intro *Outro Insurgency Costume *Intro *Outro Gameplay Character Trait Super Move Quotes Character Ending "The collapse of Iron Man's Regime gave new opportunities for assassins like Taskmaster, with contracts for numerous surviving Regime forces and Insurgents alike. But most critical to Taskmaster was not mere money, but memory. His ability to copy and match virtually every fighting technique had come with the cost of his personal memories becoming more and more eroded, and the assassin did not wish to turn into little more than a mindless gun for hire. But within the vaults of the Regime he had located a valuable item... an Infinity Stone. If he could decode its secrets fully, this Mind Stone could grant Taskmaster what he desired most... a past to call his own." Costume Description Default Whilst his past is a virtual blank due to disorted memories, the man who calls himself 'Taskmaster' is gfted with an emersive skill of minicing any physical technique he sees, making Masters perfectly suited to being one of the most dangerous mercenaries on the planet. Insurgency Having been hunted by Stark's Regime for his superior skillset, Masters has elected to allign his interests with the Masters of Villiany and the Insurgency, determined to seek revenge for the pain caused to him and the few friends he had in days gone by. Powers and Abilities Injecting himself with SS-Hauptsturmführer Horst Gorscht’s primer, an elaborate modification of the adrenal steroid cortisol designed to unlock the mind’s procedural memory potential, the Taskmaster gained the ability to absorb knowledge instantaneously. This ability is linked to his muscle memory allowing the Taskmaster to instantly replicate the physical movement of peak-level humans. Using these "photographic reflexes," the Taskmaster is highly skilled in various forms of combat, as an exceptional martial artist (mimicking Elektra, Iron Fist, Shang-Chi), a skilled swordsman (Black Knight, Silver Samurai, Swordsman), a deadly accurate marksman (Captain America with a shield, Hawkeye with a bow and arrow, Punisher with firearms, and Bullseye with various projectiles) as well as displaying a strenuously honed athletic ability (Black Panther, Daredevil, Spider-Man). Once the Taskmaster has mastered an opponent's physical movements, he can then predict his opponent's next attack. A side effect of the primer is severe declarative memory loss. The more implicit memories (i.e. knowledge and abilities) he learns, the more explicit memories (i.e. personal experience) he loses. Because of his explicit memory loss, the Org (Mercedes Merced) has acted as Taskmaster's surrogate memory, his banker, and his handler for his entire criminal career. By viewing a video in fast-forward, the Taskmaster can learn to replicate human movement at near-superhuman speed. However, this puts his body under intense strain and can only be used for short periods of time. He also has the ability to manipulate his vocal cords to mimic the voices of others. The Taskmaster was once shown to have aquaphobia (the fear of water) but later overcame his fears. Weaponry As he is able to replicate numerous fighting techniques, the Taskmaster carries an extensive arsenal of weapons on his person, most commonly using a sword and a replica of Captain America's shield. He also carries a bow and a quiver of arrows, a billy club, a lasso, nunchaku, throwing darts, and various firearms. The Taskmaster once used a stolen S.H.I.E.L.D. device that was able to create various forms of weaponry (such as arrows and shields) using solid energy. Trivia Gallery Category:Insurgency Member (Avengeance) Category:Super Villain (Avengeance) Category:Human Category:Gadget User (Avengeance) Category:Created by Derek Metaltron